Solstice
by Rain on your Back
Summary: Anime version - HJ. Chaque année, il vient, et repart, toujours aussi seul, fantôme parmi les fantômes de ce dernier tournoi.


**Nom :** Solstice

**Auteur :** Rain

**Disclaimer :** Takei-sama.

**Note :** Rea doit me détester. Mais les cours, c'est prenant... Et j'ai pas fini... M'enfin. Je poste donc Fighter et cet OVNI cette semaine. Je verrais ce soir/demain si je peux trouver de la matière pour autre chose.

Rea, j'adorerai te dire comment j'ai adoré ton drabble sur Toka et Shamash, et l'adorable erreur que tu as commise - volontairement ou pas - mais je dois finir Echecs d'abord - et retrouver une boite à reviews qui fonctionne. Désolée.

Anime-version.

**Persos :** HaoXJeanne.

* * *

><p>Un soupir franchit la barrière de ses lèvres alors qu'il s'apprête à partir. Quelqu'un qui ne l'aurait pas revu depuis le Shaman Fight trouverait bizarre qu'il ne sourie pas – mais les arbres ont l'habitude, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il vient. Comme chaque année, il a passé un mois à regarder les feuilles écarlates virevolter en d'éphémères tourbillons.<p>

Le rouge a toujours été sa couleur préférée et ce spectacle le réconforte quelque peu de savoir qu'elle ne viendra pas cette fois non plus.

Cela fait longtemps qu'il vient là, chaque automne en fait, depuis la fin du Shaman Fight. La forêt qui s'arrête aux portes du désert rougit chaque année, comme importunée de le revoir chaque fois, mais il n'y prend pas garde.

Il attend. Il a toujours été patient, après tout.

xxx

Au début, il ne savait pas bien pourquoi il était encore là. Il aurait dû se retirer dans les confins de son domaine, pour attendre patiemment la prochaine fois. En quoi la situation serait-elle différente dans cette vie ? Il a bien dû mettre trois ou quatre ans avant de comprendre.

Il l'attend elle.

S'il reste c'est qu'il n'a pas fini sa tâche cette fois. Et la seule chose qu'il se rappelle avoir laissée en plan, c'est elle. Mais pourquoi a-t-elle une telle importance ?

Il n'est pas bien sûr.

xxx

Peut-être a-t-il perdu l'habitude de prendre ses sentiments en compte. Au fil des déceptions il s'est refermé sur lui-même, privilégiant les décisions rationnelles de son esprit au point d'effacer le reste de son âme.

Bloqué comme il était, il a pu prendre le temps de réfléchir, de se poser les bonnes et les mauvaises questions, jusqu'à en arriver à une conclusion dérangeante.

Malgré avoir essayé et fait de son mieux pour oblitérer les émotions que les autres lui imposent, il n'y est pas parvenu. Que ce soit la colère face à ses adversaires qui l'a conduit à sa perte, sa tendresse mal placée pour cet enfant rejeté et innocent… Cette attraction qu'il n'a pas su comprendre pour la jeune fille.

Il a éprouvé. Sans comprendre. C'est peut-être pire.

xxx

Il aurait pu, pour la retrouver, aller la voir directement, dans son pays de l'autre côté de l'océan, mais il est bien trop fier.

Et puis elle doit être plus âgée que maintenant, elle a peut-être tout laissé derrière elle, tout oublié… S'être installée quelque part, avec un des Shamans participant au concours. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? La plupart des personnes puissantes avaient son âge ou un peu plus. Le petit dowser, par exemple. Son admiration sans bornes n'avait d'égal que son aveuglement, mais il semblait prêt à recommencer une vie plus ou moins 'normale'. Et elle l'appréciait – ça l'âme solitaire le savait de source sûre.

La jeune fille ne pouvait même plus se cacher derrière l'excuse de la vierge de fer, puisqu'elle avait tout perdu avec le tournoi. Famille, esprit, et bien plus…

Tout ça par sa faute.

xxx

Certaines années, en venant – ou en repartant, cela dépend des fois – le pâle voyageur se demande s'il a eu raison de faire ce qu'il a fait de la façon dont il l'a fait.

Partir en la laissant derrière. S'il était quelqu'un d'autre il prendrait cela pour de la lâcheté – alors que c'était la seule chose raisonnable à faire. Mais, tout de même… Il se souvient n'avoir rien laissé, ni mot, ni explication. Rien. Juste une chambre vide et un baiser âpre mais invisible sur son front pâle. Comment aurait-elle pu comprendre ?

Mais il n'est pas sûr avoir voulu qu'elle comprenne. Peut-être était-ce plus simple qu'elle s'imagine qu'il l'avait abandonnée sans raison, peut-être avait-il préféré sa haine. Il ne sait plus bien. Tout est flou depuis qu'il n'a plus de corps.

xxx

La seule image claire qu'il lui reste est son visage d'albâtre, tel qu'il s'en souvient de ce jour là, rougi par le froid et couvert d'éclats blancs qui fondaient dans ses cils fins. C'était l'hiver, et elle n'avait sûrement pas treize ans, malgré ce qu'elle lui soutenait.

Il ne se demande pas pourquoi il n'arrive pas à se rappeler d'elle autrement. Ce n'est que logique; l'hiver est son élément. Pirouettant avec entrain dans la neige qui couvrait les pavés, elle était heureuse, belle, _libre_.

Paris même, cette ville avariée et polluée, Paris même donc semblait s'illuminer sous ses pas et épouser ses mouvements. Lui qui n'est à l'aise que dans les grandes forêts ou au cœur des déserts, le plus loin possible des humains, a compris que les rues, la ville étaient faits pour elle.

Elle est l'hiver et le printemps, le froid et le renouveau, la fin et le début. Même son apparence semble le souligner, le blanc se mêlant au rouge sans jamais l'affronter.

Lui est d'un autre temps, d'une autre matière. Il est l'été et l'automne, la rage chaude du feu et la mort des arbres décharnés. Il n'est que destruction et lui en voudra, plus tard, pour cela, parce qu'en elle coexistent mort et vie, alors qu'il n'y a plus rien qui ne soit pas éteint dans l'âme du jeune homme.

xxx

Il lui a proposé de le suivre. Il lui a fait miroiter les multiples possibilités qu'ils auraient alors, il lui a raconté les sottises qu'elle voulait entendre. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi il avait envie de la voir dans ses rangs. Pas spécialement parce qu'elle était puissante, mais quelque chose dans son regard, son aura… Son âme serait plus exact. Sans vouloir la dévorer elle l'attirait.

Mais la jeune fille aux yeux de braise lui a dit non. Il n'a pas insisté.

Ce n'était qu'une visite de courtoisie entre les deux leaders du Shaman Fight, même s'ils n'en avaient pas conscience.

xxx

Quand elle l'a revu, il a remarqué l'éclair alors qu'elle le reconnaissait, puis un autre, qu'il connait bien, alors que l'impression d'avoir été trahie emplissait l'esprit de la vierge de fer. Il a juste souri, un peu parce qu'il était amusé de la retrouver là, un peu parce qu'une partie cynique de son cerveau trouvait l'ironie plus qu'hilarante.

Mais elle l'a ennuyé. Bien sûr son dévouement et son arrogance sont divertissants, mais il n'a pas de temps à perdre. Alors il commet une erreur. Il a voulu la calmer. Il a voulu lui donner une bonne leçon, quitte à retrouver son âme et à la ressusciter après qu'il eut gagné le tournoi…

Cependant, contre toute attente, elle n'a pas brûlé. La jeune qui hoquetait de douleur et de surprise quand l'esprit de feu s'était emparé d'elle n'avait pas bronché, le fixant d'un regard haineux, brûlant. L'été a attaqué le printemps mais n'a su le détruire définitivement. Elle a été affaiblie, c'est vrai, et il a fini par la vaincre – mais elle n'a pas brûlé.

xxx

Même maintenant, il ne sait pas comment ni pourquoi. Il ne sait même pas si c'est lui qui a hésité, lui qui ne s'est pas décidé à la brûler, ou elle qui a su trouver une faille dans son attaque. Aucune des options n'est vraisemblable.

N'empêche qu'elle l'a affronté en face-à-face et a survécu pour le raconter. C'est une première.

Elle est la seule.

xxx

Il va être l'heure de partir. Toutes les feuilles sont au sol maintenant, et elles craquent sous ses pas. La neige ne tardera pas à tomber. Etrange comme la présence du Great Spirits permet tous les climats de se mêler. Si près du désert, ni les arbres ni les villages ne devraient exister. Et pourtant.

Un dernier regard. L'église où elle a dormi est retournée à son état d'abandon. Il y a un trou dans le beau vitrail, et s'il entrait il verrait sûrement des toiles d'araignées emplir la petite chambre où il lui a dit adieu avant les évènements de la Porte de Babylone. Ainsi encaissé dans la roche des falaises, le bâtiment semble pourtant prêt à voir passer de nombreux autres automnes.

Un dernier soupir.

L'esprit disparaît. Jusqu'à l'année prochaine.

xxx

Un autre fantôme soupire. Si puissant qu'il est il ne la voit jamais.

Les premiers flocons de neige tombent et effacent les contours des choses, alors même que la silhouette du brun s'effiloche et que la sienne s'affermit. Le solstice débute doucement et l'énorme puits d'âme qui constitue le Great Spirits prend une teinte plus sombre, ombre imposante sur les plaines enneigées.

C'est toujours ainsi au passage des saisons, et tout autre esprit en serait devenu fou, sans doute.

Mais elle aussi est patiente. Elle sait attendre.

* * *

><p><span>Rain:<span> J'ai trop relu la fic de Koba-chan. Son style m'a contaminée le temps de cette fic.

Hao: Et moi qui croyais en être débarrassé...

Jeanne: ... Pourquoi suis-je morte?

Rain: L'emprise de l'Iron Maiden. Accident. N'importe, ça n'a pas d'importance réelle.


End file.
